<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On My Radar by andiebeaword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565849">On My Radar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword'>andiebeaword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CMKink Bingo, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sex in a Car, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is new to the BAU. While, for the most part, she is able to remain professional at work, Dr. Spencer Reid just existing does things to her that are making it harder and harder to remain simply professional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On My Radar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will fulfill my Sex in a Car square for  cm-kinkbingo on tumblr. </p><p>Lines from moonlit-martyr: </p><p>It's because I'm attractive, isn't it?</p><p>Bite your lip one more time, I dare you!</p><p>Relationship: Co-workers. Attracted. Lovers. </p><p>Warnings: Smut. Fluff. Sexual Tension.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confidence is a must<br/>
Cockiness is a plus<br/>
Edginess is a rush<br/>
Edges (I like 'em rough)<br/>
A man with a Midas touch<br/>
Intoxicate me, I'm a lush<br/>
Stop you're making me blush<br/>
People are looking at us</p><p>The day I met Dr. Spencer Reid is the day I swear I died and went to Heaven. </p><p>Except that Heaven, being reality, looked an awful like lot Hell, the longer I had to sit and watch those delicious lips pucker as his tongue swiped across them...again, for, like, the millionth time. And, the worst part about it? I can do nothing. Well, nothing, except drool and simultaneously pretend that his actions don't do things to me that cause me to keep spare panties in the bottom drawer of my desk at work. </p><p>Which, frankly, I needed. Right now. </p><p>"Y/N?" Shit. I must have been daydreaming. Again. </p><p>"Huh?" Still completely dazed, I closed my eyes to try and rid my brain of the image of Spencer I now had memorized from only minutes before. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my forehead. "What the hell?!" I whacked away whose ever hand that was. Turns out that particular hand belonged to none other than the man, himself. Dr. Spencer Reid. </p><p>"Just checking your temperature, Y/N. Chill. Damn, you're hot!" He says as he removes his hand on his own this time from my sweaty forehead. Maybe I'll get lucky and the good doctor will tell Hotch that I'm feeling a little under the weather and need to go get some much deserved rest. Just as I was deciding to feign sickness, the man before me became flustered and stuttered over his words. "I-I m-mean you're burning up, like over 100 degrees, c'mon, let's go tell Hotch." </p><p>Shit. I'm not even two hours into my first day here and already, I'm about to ask my boss for the day off. I literally went from introducing myself to Spencer, to daydreaming about him from my new desk, to him checking me for a temperature. Hell of a day, and it's only 10:26 a.m. </p><p>"Hotch, hey, today's only paperwork day, right?" Spencer asked the boss man. I didn't know that. Paperwork day? Sounds more like an excuse to be lazy day, if you ask me. </p><p>"Yeah, Reid, why?" It was weird to hear Hotch speak in a less stern voice. Kinda threw me there for a moment. </p><p>"Y/N isn't feeling well. I know it's her first day, but I'm going to take her home and then be back to finish up my paperwork." That wasn't a question. </p><p>"Sorry you're not feeling well, Y/N," Hotch leans over to see me on the other side of Spencer. I give him a small wave and pretend as best I could to fake having the chills. I must have done a convincing enough job because next thing I know, Spencer and I are heading down the stairs, bumping into Morgan and...Emily, I think, on the way. </p><p>"Oh, guys, you remember Y/N from earlier?" </p><p>"Yeah, whoa, lady bug, you don't look so hot,"Morgan laughed. As I turned to Emily, I swore I caught him wink at me. Shit. </p><p>"Y/N...no, don't tell me Spencer already bored you to death with his rambl--OW!" Spencer smacked her in the ribs on his way towards the elevators, dragging me by the hand. </p><p>"Nice to meet you again!" I shouted back in their direction. As the doors opened and Spencer and I walked in, I heard cackling coming from the bullpen. The second those doors closed and I felt the cage of the elevator begin to descend, I decided to take my chances. Worst that could happen is the doctor rejects me, and then I would promise to never jump his bones again, maybe become friends. </p><p>On the other hand, Y/N really needed to curb her insatiable appetite. Never been one for excessive amounts of sex, but when her blood boils this much, she's learned the hard way that there is no vibrator in the world that could satisfy her the way she needs to be. Now or never. "Hey, Spencer?" </p><p>Before the man turns his head all the way to face me, I pushed his lean frame up against the wall, latching onto his face with mine like my body needed the oxygen in his lungs to breathe. I can feel him freeze under my touch, as to be expected. What caught me off guard was the way Spencer kissed me back. </p><p>Until the elevator dinged and the doors flew open. </p><p>Clearing his throat as we walked out, I could already tell I had crossed a line. "My cars over there, I'll uh, take you home." I made a snap decision the minute he unlocks his car. "Y/N, why are you getting in the backseat?" I choose to remain silent, for fear that my voice will indicate to him, exactly what it is I want. Why is it that today of all days I'm so ridiculously horny? I watch Spencer shove his key into the ignition, turning the car on. Without saying a word, I reach out and turn his car off, grabbing his keys in one fluid motion. </p><p>"Oops." </p><p>Interesting sense of style<br/>
Ten million dollar smile<br/>
Think I cant handle that<br/>
Animal in the sack<br/>
His eyes see right to my soul<br/>
I surrender self-control<br/>
Catch me looking again<br/>
Falling right into my plan..</p><p>"Y/N, c'mon, whatever you think you're doing, it's not funny," Spencer whined as he reached with his long ass arm across the back of the passenger seat, almost touching my hand that was now holding his keys. </p><p>"You want them?" I asked, showcasing my million dollar smile. "Why don't you come back here and get them." I could hear Spencer groan at my question, as well as my taunt. Just when I thought I had him, hook, line, and sinker, he caught me off guard. </p><p>"You know, Y/N, I've only known you for a handful of hours. You're acting as if it's been longer." I really didn't have time to argue with the resident genius. Not when my cunt is practically begging for me to find the nearest dick. Congratulations, Spencer. You win. </p><p>"Spencer, you know you're pretty smart, right?" I ask him as I begin stripping off my clothes. I watch his eyes bug out before popping themselves back into their sockets. He licks his lips for what already seems like the twentieth time. </p><p>"Ye-yeah, smart. That's me." Oh, boy. His mouth is telling me that what I'm doing is pretty accurately turning his brain into a sack of potatoes. I discarded my blouse and my tank top, now working the zipper on my skirt. "Y/N...what exactly are you doing?" His voice dropped an octave. Well, that's much better. </p><p>"What's it look like, Genius?" My patience was beginning to thin out. By now I was naked in his backseat with just my bra and panties on. I know this man has eyes, I've watched them snake over my curves back in the elevator. When he decided not to answer me I huffed. "Look, Spencer, I promise you, I'm not sick. My forehead is hot because that's one of my symptoms for when I'm feeling....in the mood. And right now, that feeling is in fucking overdrive! So, please, be a dear, and FUCK ME!" </p><p>Spencer's eyes darkened before me. He turned back to face forward, keeping his hands on the wheel, tightly, showing white knuckles as clear as day. I decided to remain silent, assuming I would need to for the time being if I were to get my way. I could be patient. For the most part. Next thing I know, the driver's door slams shut, then the door opposite me opens. I have never been more happy to see that tie on him than I am right now. </p><p>I reached out and grabbed onto it, pulling Spencer towards me in a rough, quick kiss. He broke it off to turn around and shut the door. I reached over with my foot, hitting the lock button just right with my toe. As I did so, I unconsciously bit my lip in anticipation of what's to come now that I got my man exactly where I want him. "Bite your lip one more time, I dare you!" As if I understood it as an order, I bit my lip again, slowly and on purpose, just for Spencer to watch. </p><p>I got my eye on you... and I can't let you get away...</p><p>Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)<br/>
you can't shake me (no)<br/>
cause I got you on my radar<br/>
Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop<br/>
cause I got you on my radar (I've got you)<br/>
cause I got you on my radar</p><p>This time as I felt our lips smash into one another, sparks radiated throughout my entire core. I reached every crevice I possibly could within his mouth, flicking my tongue occasionally along his teeth. I was surprised when he dominated the kiss, flattening mine still with his own. Just as I managed to pull away, Spencer bit down on my bottom lip, a painful, but pleasurable sensation ricocheted off every nerve inside me. "What was that you asked of me, earlier?" Spencer's voice was hoarse and breathy. </p><p>"To fuck me," I stated, knowing full well his ears were not broken. Spencer gleefully eyed me like he was going to make me wait even more. With that, I lunged forward, my hands landing on his belt buckle. He swatted my hands away before my fingers could even curl around his waistband. He just shook his head slowly, letting out a devilish chuckle towards me. </p><p>"You didn't ask, nicely." I watched as his lips curled in a smirk and his arms folded themselves against his puffed out chest. He was baiting me, now. I did not have time for this shit. </p><p>"Please, Spencer, darling. May you please, for the love of god jam your cock inside my cunt, now?" I spoke as pretty as I felt I possibly could. I was borderline close to yanking him by his dick and shove it inside me for him. I watched his delicate hands undo his pants and drop them along with his boxers to his ankles. </p><p>"Just so you know, Y/N, I'm only doing this because...I..can't seem to say no to you," Spencer confessed. Poor thing. I have him here because he's hot and he's a puppy dog. I have heard rumors of his constant and consistent telling of facts, that is a trait that would throw me off his radar. For now, I like where I am in correlation to him....to his body.. to his....well, him.</p><p>"As good as you seem to be with your mouth, talking should be low on your list right now." As I spoke, I nodded towards my hot center, trying to reel him in like an invisible magnet. Just as his lips are mere centimeters away, he blows on me! I hated how my body reacted. I was losing control and I didn't like it. Or...did I? As my last coherent thought passed over me, I felt Spencer's tongue lap at my center, increasing speed going in and out of my throbbing folds. "Fu-fuck! Spencer!" I screamed, thankful all the windows in his car were rolled up. One of his hands slammed down on my thigh, the other crawling up one of my legs at a snail's pace. </p><p>The feeling felt way too good. Way too real. I gasped each time he changed speeds or pushed a finger inside, then adding a second. Moans were escaping my lungs at an alarming rate. One of hands latched onto Spencer's thick locks, while the other gripped the backseat like my life depended on it. Good lord, when I expected to get off with the lanky genius' help, I was not picturing this...at all. I felt ripples of ecstasy as my orgasm build up, teasing me at the edge. Right when I thought Spencer was going to push me over, he stilled his actions and retreated entirely from my touch. "What the fuck, Spencer?" His sly smile softened my face. </p><p>"Just because you asked nicely doesn't mean you get rewarded," he smirked as he wiped my liquids off his lips with his forearm. He stretched himself out as best he could in the backseat of his cramped car, lining himself up to my pussy in a matter of minutes.  "Now, are you going to be good..or am I going to have to tease you?" As he draws out his words, he slides his dick back and forth over my folds slow as fuck. </p><p>"Go-good. I'll be good," I panted. God, I was near my wits end at this point. Any more teasing from Spencer and I just might bite his head off like a praying mantis. He grins down at me, leaning close so that his mouth touched my ear. "What's the magic word?" I shot him a glare sideways as best I could. Magic word? Damn! I'm practically begging for him right now. "Please, Doctor Reid. FUCK ME!" I screamed those words at him for the second time this morning. </p><p>Spencer's eyes blackened at he shoved his cock deep inside me, not even bothering to be gentle. I moaned as he filled me up, suddenly wishing we were on a plush queen sized bed. I felt him pick up his pace, dipping a finger inside me, helping me practically fly off the edge. My hips bucked towards his as I screamed his name throughout the car we were in. Spencer's rapid movements slowed down soon after, his seed pouring through me. Together, we collapsed in our positions, not caring at the moment that our joints would be sore as hell later tonight and tomorrow. "God, Y/N, you really know how to make fast friends." </p><p>I laughed at his statement. If only he knew that I've never actually done this before, fucking anyone within less than five hours of meeting them. That's a record, especially for me. "Spencer, I think we are now officially beyond the realm of 'just friends.'" Spencer cracks up, deciding now was a swell time to redress and make his way out of the backseat. </p><p>"It's because I'm attractive, isn't it?" he randomly blurted out as I was adjusting my skirt in the passenger seat, buckling up my seatbelt. I snorted. </p><p>"Spencer, do you honestly think I would've basically begged you to have sex with me so sooner after only meeting me, if I didn't find you hot?" The notion was incredulous for me to even comprehend. </p><p>Like a gentleman, Spencer walked me up to my front door to make sure I got inside okay. I decided that we've already crossed lines that weren't really drawn to begin with, so might as well fall even further down this dangerous rabbit hole I've found myself in. "Spencer, you know, I might still be running a fever. As a doctor, yourself, surely you could come in and...make sure I'm treated appropriately. I winked directly at him. He paused. </p><p>"You uhh, sure you're feeling up to it? You know, being um, taken care of..by me." God, this man was so erotically adorable I could kill him. </p><p>"Why yes, Doctor. I believe I personally fall under the category that is your specialty." His entire body relaxed, then stiffened again, his underlying muscles showing more prominently than before. </p><p>"Good," Spencer licked his lips as he suffocated mine with a passionate kiss. "Because, I'm not so sure I've gotten you out of my system just yet."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>